vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112220-anyone-else-really-excited-for-the-next-drop
Content ---- ---- I just sort of assumed, the next drop should only be a few weeks off (speculations) and I assume the same can be said for megaservers, it would make sense though, have megaservers ready for the new 20 man event and stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- But the thing is (to me anyway) this is putting WS back on track for some people, solo players getting some endgame content that will be fun, a new dungeon, new event, new arena, are all really good things in my eyes. | |} ---- ---- ---- How romantic | |} ---- I think there are not that many broken stuff TBH, I see a ton of complaining about all the blighthaven bugs but then I go through the zone with virtually no problems | |} ---- ---- *shrug* Playing the game that IS has served me well across many MMOs. I guess some people thrive on potential. They pay their sub to justify the daydreaming. I appreciate actual delivery of a concept. Seeing the 99% work that comes after the 1% inspiration is what makes my dark ol' heart go pitter-pat. Potential? Potential is easy. I look forward to them saying when the Defile will release. I'll save my excitement for actually playing it, not the promises that it's coming. | |} ---- Im not subscribing due to "daydreaming" I am subscribing because it is a good game, but with most of the stuff in ptr, I think it is safe to say it will all be in defile, so yes I am aloud to be excited for future content, it does not mean that is why I am paying them money -______- | |} ---- ---- You sound like one of those "play the mmo for a month just to bash it" kind of people. And I am right 99% of the time. | |} ---- ---- I can't think of any MMO I've bought and only played for a month. Star Trek Online was probably the shortest at about 5 months (and my complaints about it were pretty modest: I just played all the game they had to offer me and we went our separate ways). I like Wildstar. Its fun. But I'll not magically overlook things like the Technologist tradeskill missing its most important tier while my data fragments pile up. Its got ragged edges and hanging all hope on one big patch (by the Devs or the players) is not a good call in my book. If anything I think there's a little too much riding on this patch. I guess you may need to go find 99 other people to try to psychoanalyze over the internet to maintain your miraculous average, but with a Chua avatar you can't be all bad :). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow, you're right 99% of the time? Impressive, clearly your views should be listened to with great anticipation. Just out of curiosity, is that a running average or a cumulative one, and how do you verify that the people you declare to be "play the mmo for a month just to bash it" people actually do leave after a month, and only play the game to bash it? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 3-6 weeks supposedly. Unsure if it's going to be before/after/or at the same time as the drop. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thats funny, all 6 classes are represented in the logs for top-10 DPS in the world. I dont think people know what unbalanced really is. Comparatively speaking, this is one of the most balanced games to release. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I was speaking on what numbers will be like after the PTS changes go live, not now. They are stripping down every classes AMP's and stat weights, and as someone mentioned before...it's almost like another launch in terms of stat allocation. This means they have to re-balance everything....again, only this time in much much less of a timeframe. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- But no mmo is balanced, close is AS close as you can get | |} ----